Finding you
by Chibi Shirayuki Chan
Summary: What would have happened if Hisana was still searching for Rukia in the real world after she died at the Kuchiki manor years ago? Will she remember Byakuya? OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Finding you

What would have happened if Hisana was still searching for Rukia in the real world after she died at the Kuchiki manor years ago? Will she remember Byakuya? OOC!

Chapter 1: Meeting you

_"Please find my sister Byakuya sama…" _Byakuya still remember his promise to his late wife, Kuchiki Hisana, Rukia's older sister. One year after she passed on he found her little sister and immediately adopted her into the Kuchiki clan.

_"Please protect her…I don't deserve to be call her sister…Don't tell her she had an older sister…"_

At the real world.

Ichigo went to school alone since Rukia went earlier then him. At last she could wake him up, doesn't she?

'Damn you midget.' He thought as he run to school. He accidentally bumps into a petite woman.

"Ah sorry-" He took a better look on her, she wore a worn deep purple kimono, she was raven haired and looked as like as the raven haired shinigami he knew. But she was much paler the usual.

"Rukia? What are you doing dressing like this?" He asked the petite woman.

"Ru…Rukia?" The petite woman asked.

"Huh?"

"Where is she? Where is my baby sister? Tell me!" She asked, shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, he was now confused.

"Tell me please…Where my little sister is! I'm begging you!"

Ichigo remembered something about that Rukia had an older sister who abandoned her at Rukongai but no more than that. The petite woman collapsed and Ichigo decided to take her to Urahara's Shouten and skip school.

_"…I have a bad feeling." _Senbonzakura said, Byakuya looked down on his zanpakuto.

**"What is happen Senbonzakura?"**

_"I have the feeling that something is going to happened_." The woman answered. _"Do you think that…Hisana-san might be in the living world?"_

**"What are you talking about?"** Byakuya asked.

_"Maybe she's in the living world…I don't know but I have the feeling that's true."_

**"I don't know. You might be right or wrong, Senbonzakura."**

Byakuya said in his mind and than he turned back to his paperwork.

After all, when a zanpakuto talk to you, it's happened when it has something important to say.

The idea of Hisana in the living world bothered him; however Byakuya decided to pay a visit in the living world, to see how little sister is doing with the ryoka…And to check the idea of Senbonzakura.

TBC….

How it was? Like it? Please review!


	2. All I have is those memories

Chapter 2: All I have is those memories

3 hours had passed since Hisana collapsed and she finally woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Urahara asked her, Ichigo and Yoruichi sated beside him.

"I don't know…A bit dizzy." She finally answered. "Where is my little sister?" She asked.

"Are you…Kuchiki Hisana?" Yoruichi asked, waiting for an answer from the petite young woman who laid on the futon.

"Kuchiki? All I know is my name and my little sister's name." She said.

"…Rukia?"

A dead silence fall in the room, tears filling her eyes.

"At last do you know Kuchiki Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked, breaking the silence. 'Byakuya? What the hell?' Ichigo thought.

"N-No" Hisana answered.

"So your name is Hisana and Rukia might be your little sister?"

"Yes." Tears daring to fall from her deep purple eyes, she looked a lot like Rukia.

"Ok Hisana-san. Kurosaki-san please goes to school and don't tell a thing to Kuchiki-san, after school please come back alone."

"Ok." And with that he went to school.

"Well about you now…"

-

-

-

-

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo? Did something happen?" Rukia asked, curious to know why Ichigo came in the 5th lesson.

"Huh? No nothing happen Rukia, don't worry." He said and sated on his table, next to her.

The day went fast. The most of the time Ichigo was distracted because of Hisana.

"Well I'm going now to Urahara, I need to talk to him about something and then I'll come home."

"Ok" Rukia nodded and went home.

-

-

-

-

At Urahara's Shouten

"So when do we tell her?" Ichigo asked while the three of them sated a crossed the table.

"Kuchiki-san will know soon, don't worry Kurosaki-san." Urahara said, hid his smirk behind his white fan.

Hisana looked through the window. She tried to remember that guy- the one that Yoruichi asked her about him- Kuchiki Byakuya, but she couldn't remember who he was. A silent tear fell from her eyes. 'Why am I crying?' She thought and fell asleep again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

TBC…

I know its short and my English such! Forgive me! ;;

Please give me ideas for the next chapter *puppy eye* review please?


	3. Unexpected meeting I

Unexpected meeting I

Ichigo was late again to dinner and of curse it gave to his father an excuse to beat him up, which end with a crying Isshin "I have nothing to teach you anymore my son" to the big picture of Masaki in the living room and a very angry orange-haired teen who didn't ate dinner because of him.

Rukia was on his bedroom's floor, reading like usual manga. She knew that something is bothering Ichigo, but he refused to talk about it.

"What is it with you today? You were late for school and you weren't like yourself! Did something happen?" Rukia asked him.

"It's nothing midget." He mumbled and achieved a kick in his shin. "Why you _little_…" And with that he got another kick.

"So how was with Urahara?"

"Fine." Ichigo answered.

"Fine? You're hiding something"

"Yeah right, in your dreams maybe, _midget._"

"Stupid _strawberry._" She mocked him.

"I'M NOT A STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"_Yeah right carrot-top"_ Rukia said with a faked smile.

"You don't need to worry, it's nothing." And with that he went to bed.

_Tomorrow I'll go to Urahara."_ She thought and went to _her_ bed in Yuzu's and Karin's bedroom.

-

-

-

School was boring and Ichigo was again distracted because of her, and there was not Hollow sign. He was VERY bored, he wanted to kick some Hollow's ass but there were none.

"You're all dismissed!" Ochi-sensei said and the whole class runs out of the classroom.

"Kuchiki-san do you knew what happened to Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked her while all the girls looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"No" She said simply in her sweet schoolgirl faked voice. Suddenly a hell butterfly appeared and land on Rukia's index finger. It was a massage from her brother.

'Oh crap' she thought and the bell rang to the end of the break.

-

-

-

-

"Oi Ichigo, I'll come home later."

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo asked her.

"Orihime need some of my help in personal things. See you later!" She said

"Don't be late for dinner." Ichigo said and went home.

-

-

-

-

Yay! Another chapter is done! I'm prude in myself. XD

I'll give you cookies if you'll review~! ^^~ I hope you liked it. Oh and I want to thank you all and to Juud who gave me the idea for this chapter. THANK YOU ALL :3


	4. Unexpected meeting II

Unexpected meeting II

At Urahara's Shouten

"Oi, Kisuke, what will you do if Rukia will come over?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well…I don't have to do a lot in that matter." He answered and smiled.

"Ummm…Kisuke-sama, I wanted to thank you for letting me staying here." Hisana said to him in a soft and a shy voice and bowed. Urahara smiled at her cute face. "Please stand, you don't need to bow."

Tessai entered to the room and sated behind Urahara "Kuchiki-san is here." He whispered and got out of the room.

Urahara went to the front door. "Welcome back Kuchiki-san! What can I do for you today?" He asked in his cheerfully voice.

"I want to ask you something…About Ichigo" she said

"What is it? Is Kurosaki-san feeling not too well?"

"No. I want to know what did you said to him that he isn't behaving like himself." Rukia said firmly.

Urahara stopped for a moment, thinking what to answer her and then said. "I have no clue, Kuchiki-san."

"Kisuke-san…Yoruichi-sama is calling for you." A soft voice said behind him. Rukia was in shock. 'No way in _hell_' she thought.

There was a woman who looked a lot like her sister, it couldn't be her right?

"Oi Urahara! Who is she?" She asked, not wanting to know his answer.

"That's your…How do I put it in words…Hisana-san please meet Rukia-chan, Rukia-chan please meet Hisana-san."

"What kind of _joke_ is it?"

"Well it's not."

Rukia and Hisana looked at each other with fear.

"Rukia-chan?" She spoke in a trembled voice, tears rolling down her face. "Is that really you?"

"I-I need to…go now, Ichigo is-is w-waiting for m-me." Rukia said and run fast away from the woman who looked like _her_, like her _brother's wife_, like her _older sister_, like _Kuchiki Hisana-san_.

"RUKIA-CHAN! Come back…Please…" Hisana yelled, falling on the ground and crying for her sister to return to her. "Please…Please come back…"

-

-

-

Rukia run fast, she didn't know where she is running to, she didn't even care.

'No it couldn't be! She's not _her_!' She screamed it in her mind, tears doesn't stopping from falling. 'It can't be…What would I tell to Byakuya nii-sama? _Next week_ he is coming!'

"It can't be…" She kept telling that to herself while she sated on the edge of the river.

After a long walk she came home, entering into the closet in Ichigo's room without waking up him or Kon. She'll deal with him in the morning for not coming to dinner and making him to be worry for her.

Hisana couldn't stop thinking about her little sister that she found her today. "Please come back', Rukia-chan." She whispered to the bright moon that was shining in the dark night.

'Please come back.'

-

-

-

-

-

-

Rukia was very ooc here doesn't she? XD

How will Byakuya act? What will Rukia do? And after she'll know that Ichigo knew but he didn't told her? …YAY ME! I HAVE NO CLUE! :D

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Under the rain…Under the bridge

Under the rain…Under the bridge

Rukia woke up with a headache. At breakfast she was very quite.

"Rukia-chan? You are feeling well?" Yuzu asked her.

"I'm fine, Yuzu-chan. You don't need to worry." She answered with her school girl voice. 'Rukia-chan' the voice of Hisana wasn't leaving her mind.

At school Rukia pretended that everything was alright, but inside her, everything _wasn't _alright. "I'm such a stupid." She whispered to herself.

The day passed quickly, and on the way to home she walked in silent.

-

-

-

"Oi Rukia! What's wrong with you today?" Ichigo asked.

"It's nothing." It was a quick replay from the petite girl.

"Yeah right." He said and looked down at her; Rukia was on the floor, reading her manga. Suddenly Ichigo grabbed her and hugged her.

"Ichigo?" She asked while all her face was burning from the heat.

"Please Rukia; tell me what's bothering you."

Tears started to fill her deep blue-purple eyes.

"Let's say that…I saw a girl in Urahara's Shouten and she was supposed to be my older sister, I don't know what to do anymore." She was sobbing now into his shirt.

"Oh crap." He whispered, hoped that Rukia didn't heard him.

"Oh crap? What do you mean by that?!" She looked up at him; he tried to avoid looking her into her eyes.

Ichigo didn't know what to say, but Rukia had all the right to know.

"Let's say…I knew about it but…"

She didn't let him finish his sentence and kicked him, _hard_.

"WHAT?! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T SAY NOTHING?!"

She was furious, he didn't saw her that furious all the times that they were together.

"Wait, Rukia, let me explain it to you!"

"No! Leave me alone! I can't believe that you hid that from me!"

Ichigo tried to stop her from running out of the room, but he earned another kick and she did the kidou spell- bakudo sai #1 (the one she did on him from episode 1 XD), than she jumped out of the window and run away asa fast as she could, she didn't cared it started to rain.

Rukia still doesn't come back after she run, the rain was even harder.

'Where did you go midget?' He thought and decided to look after her. But she wouldn't be that idiot to stay in the rain long time, won't she?

-

-

-

At Urahara's Shouten

Everyone was fast asleep except Hisana, she couldn't sleep because of the rain and she couldn't stop thinking about her little sister, so she decided to look after her, even if it was raining right now.

She saw her under the bridge near to the river, soaked from the rain, she was soaked too. When she started to walk down, she slipped but Rukia caught her. They both were speechless.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Hisana started coughing and started to loss consciousness.

"I was…Looking for…You…" She whispered and everything went black to her. Rukia decided to stay with her under the bridge, waiting for the rain to stop. Hisana's head on her lap. "Wake up…Please…" She whispered, but there was no replay from her. Then Rukia felt a recognized reiatsu.

_'Oh god, not now…'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**That's all for now! ;) I'll try to update any time soon (blame the school :D)**

**Next chapter will be verryyyy interesting, will Rukia forgive Ichigo? Who is that familiar reiatsu?!…muhahahaha *evil laugh* **

**Hoped you liked it!^^**


	6. You've got be kidding on me

You've got be kidding on me

-Pervious chapter-

_Then Rukia felt a recognized reiatsu. _

_'Oh god, not now…'_

-End-

-

-

-

"Bya…kuya…nii…sama." The petite girl managed to say. She looked up at her big brother.

"Rukia…What are you doing out in that rain like that?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I....Went to a walk and I…Didn't notice it's started raining." She lied to him, hopefully he'll believe her. He looked down.

"And who is that girl?" He asked, looking at the girl who lay on Rukia's lap.

"Well that's…" She started to answer but Hisana interrupted her by calling her name, Byakuya recognized that voice and all the color from his face disappeared, he was white more than his haroi (he was in gigai).

'You've got be kidding on me.' He thought, not believing to what he see right now. For the first time in her life, Rukia saw her brother speechless.

"H-Hisana?" He asked softly, Hisana looked up at him, and begin coughing.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked.

-

-

-

-

-

**I know its short, don't kill me! XD BUT next chapter will be more interesting and a little more long than that :)**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can after I'll recover a little from nervous breakdown that happened to me this Sunday at school. **


	7. Oh my

**Here is the next chapter; I hoped you will like it! How is my grammar and spelling?**

***Gives you all little Aizen voodoo dolls* thank you for the reviews 3 btw to this story there are more 2-3 chapters, I still didn't decided but I know how the end will be. =] **

**R&R please**

-

-

-

Chapter 7: Oh my…

_~Pervious chapter~_

_"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked him._

_~End~_

Byakuya was shocked. First he found his little adopted sister in the rain **with** his late wife. Secondly, she **doesn't **remember him.

"What?" He asked again, Hisana looked at him, curious to know what he means, then she blushed. Rukia suggested they should go to Urahara, Byakuya offered to carry Hisana and she…Accepted his offer.

At Urahara's Shouten Rukia helped Hisana to changed clothes, she changed too, and when she was about to leave the room, Hisana hold on her dress.

"Don't leave…" She pleaded and Rukia stayed with her, while Byakuya talked to Urahara, but he doesn't had the answers why Hisana in the real world, still searching for Rukia and the most important thing, why she doesn't remembers him.

"How is it even impossible?" He asked himself, Senbonzakura popped in his mind.

**"So I was right, don't I?" The** woman asked him, playing with her hair.

"Still…I can't believe that." He told her, he felt himself like his going to lose it.

**"Everything will be alright, Byakuya-bo," **she said **"If you need me, call my name. I think you want to be right now alone." **Then she left his mind.

"Oi, Urahara! Do you know where Rukia is?" Ichigo asked him, doesn't knowing that Byakuya was there. He almost took down the door when he entered to the shop; he was soaked from the rain.

"Good evening, Kurosaki-san." He greeted him in his usually happy voice, waving his white fan. "Kuchiki-san is there, but I think you came in the wrong moment." He said and hid his smirk behind his fan.

Ichigo then realized that Kuchiki Byakuya, no more and no less than him, sated in Urahara's Shouten.

'Oh crap.' He thought and gulped, fearing for his dear life. "Hello Byakuya." He said, getting glare from him.

"Brat, what did you do to my sister?" He asked.

"Errr….Nothing?" Ichigo answered, at last he could fight, doesn't he?"

Urahara was amused from that, and then Rukia entered to the living room.

"Hisana-san finally fall asleep Nii-sama." She said and noticed Ichigo, she was speechless…again.

TBC… :D


	8. Good morning?

**I'm back! :D Here is the next chapter ^^"**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 8:**

"Oi, Rukia can we talk?" Questioned the orange-haired teen. In the room was deadly silence. Rukia looked at him for a few minutes. "Ok." She finally said calmly, they went outside the shop.

"Listen…" He started to talk, Rukia looked at him. "I'm sorry; I had to tell you first." He earned a kick.

"Why you little…"

"Next time I'll not forgive you."

Rukia said and then smiled her fake smile which meant if-you-do-this-again-I'll-kill-you-myself. Ichigo smiled and patted her on the head like small child, knowing it'll make Rukia get mad "Midget.". And then they entered back.

Rukia and Ichigo decided to spend the night at Urahara's Shouten. Rukia slept in the room with Hisana.

-

-

In the morning…

Hisana woke up first, she noticed that Rukia wasn't covered enough and she took the blanket and covered her till her neck, Rukia smiled while she slept so Hisana guessed she was dreaming a good dream. She sat in silence by her side. They were like mirror of each other.

After an hour Rukia woke up too and saw her sister by her side, doesn't knowing what to say.

-

-

-

-

**That's for now (I'm sorry # ). Please give me ideas for the next chapter!;;**


End file.
